It is known to connect together a first pipe and a second pipe via threaded male and female pipe connecting nuts. Both of the nuts can be rotated, or one nut can be rotated while holding the other nut stationary. It would be desirable to provide a new and improved wrench for rotating the one nut while the wrench also holds the other nut stationary.